Dark kitchens disaster
by CyTonicKy
Summary: a little ficlet about Dark attempt to make something in the kitchen bounus chapter 2 up.
1. Pudding

1"I find it disturbing Dark." Daisuke said looking at a bowl of something that Dark had tried to cook. Dark coughed slightly in embarrassment.

" I'm not so good in the kitchen as you can tell." he muttered While looking at the white goo in the bowl.

" what were you trying to make anyways?" Daisuke asked pushing the 'thing' away when smell started to come from it.

" pudding...chocolate." Dark admitted, Daisuke's eyes widened.

" then how did it turn white?" Daisuke asked getting a stick and moved towards the goo.

"Ack! It moved!" he yelled taking the stick out of the bowl, it was partially dissolved. The bowl fell to the ground and a burning smell wafted up

" Daisuke? If that happened to the stick, what will happen to the floor?" Dark asked looking at the bowl that was sinking into the floor.

" Dark I think we should go now." Daisuke said backing out of the kitchen, Dark started after him. " Dark why wasn't the bowl melting!" Daisuke yelled.

" no clue!" Dark yelled back. A loud roar was heard from the kitchen.

" no more cooking for you dark!"


	2. Pizza

okay this one was/is from a chat with some of my buds os enojoy!

BTW i don't own pizza hut and no animals were harmed in the process of making this fic. - something in there looks off.

* * *

"Dough, cheese, and sauce" Dark listed and put all the ingredients on the board and kneed it out, getting the red substance on his hands and clothes. " there!" he said proudly and opened the over door and place the circle shaped dish of red and whites inside. He left the kitchen for a brief moment to chase a door-to-door salesman, ut when he returned he closed the oven door not noticing there was a black and white addition to the dish.

Dark smiled and took down the note on the fridge that explicitly said . "DARK NO COOKING!" and threw it in the trash can.

20 minutes later

Dark sniffed the air and almost gagged, something reeked and he slowly followed the smell into the kitchen and looked at the odd colored smoke that came out of the oven, and the putrid smell came from that oven as well. " that is no good." he said and opened the door. " oh god!" he cried and ran to the trash can, in there was a broiled skunk on a dripping bed of dough. The dough itself was starting to burn and catch fire. Dark walked out of the kitchen. " that room hates me." he muttered getting the phone. " hello pizza hut?"

* * *

okay now now pizza for me for a day.. oh yeah... when you fall while rolleblading it hurt...more so when you slide your arm on the ground with part of your body weight on it...on sand covered pathway...happened to me today, so leave a review soI feel better? -holds out bandaged arm- 


	3. Cereal

1Dark sighed and looked at the stove that had a ward on it. So did the microwave after the incident with the easy mac, he was banned from using it as well. The freezer had a padlock on it, that one had been due to him somehow getting a puppy in there. So thus he had been banned from getting anything from said freezer and he was not allowed a pet anything in this lifetime and the next 3 as well.

Dark sighed again and looked around at the kitchen to see what was not banned for him, seeing a cabinet that had nothing on it, he went and opened it. Boxes of cereal, different types of course, no was in this house was going to leave a stash of cereal on plain sight. He took out 3 different types, lucky charms, sugar loops and choco crispies. He mixed them together in a bowl and went to the fridge and took out the milk, checking the date on the carton and finding out that there was three days left till it expired.

"About time." he muttered after pouring the milk in the bowl and eating a spoonful then turned green and ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom where retching sounds were heard. Poor Dark did not notice that the second one in 11 was rubbed out making it look close to a 9.

We look back to the kitchen and we see the cereal starting to smoke and then it exploded.

Looks like cereal is off limits to Dark as well.


End file.
